oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Friede Falmark
I stand for those around me, fighting for my family, friends, and Sarenrae herself. -Friede Falmark History Friede was born on the 27th of Densus. A birth that made her father smile to the brim with pride, but that smile turned quickly to fear. His wife, her mother, was bleeding far more than she should have. So much so, that as they were bonding with their new born daughter, they didn't even notice that she was getting weaker. Darius tried to save her, but that ended in vain, for Friede's mother would end up dying of childbirth. From that moment on, Darius would hold it to himself to make sure that his one light would never leave him alone, but that would change over time, as he would find another light not long after. Friede, being young, wouldn't know any better. The older she got, the more she started to hate her father, for a reason that seemed to be trying to get the eyes of a woman. She had learned the fate of her mother, and thought that him going after another soiled the bond they shared. This made her decision to switch from being a paladin of Iomedae to a paladin of Sarenrae. Due to being trained to become a paladin by her father from a young age, it was all she knew. She read up on Sarenrae, and ventured off into the world, only rarely returning to Haven during the [[Second Orc War|'Second Orc War']]. When she came back, [[Haven|'Haven']] had suffered many losses. She came to aid those in need, her kinds words, he bright spirit, her healing, helping bring back some morale to the military and citizens of Haven. After Haven appeared to have its barrings, she would head off to the town she grew up, [[Oakham|'Oakham']]. It is here, she saw that the castle remained. The other buildings were not so lucky, being either torn apart for firewood by the orcs, or set a blaze. It was here she vowed to bring the town up. The main staple would be the training field of her father and her. Those having heard of Darius' tales, would want to seek the place in which he trained. It was during this restoration period that she would learn of her fathers death. Friede would take the death of her father differently than even she would expect. She would help in the making of the Hero's Tomb south of Haven. Here, after finally being able to see her father one last time, tears flowing from her eyes, she would lay his body to rest. After his funeral, she would vow to continue the Falmark name. She would then take the funds that Darius would have left, and help with Haven's rebuilding, along with slowing adding to Oakham. For reasons that she herself truly does not know, but she does have an idea, she lives much longer than that of a human should. She is currently 320 years old, her hair only recently starting to show signs of grey, but even then, her face brims with youth, her figure, to those that have seen it, showing no signs of deteriorating or wrinkles. She thought it weird at first, that at reaching the age of forty, she should start to see any sign of aging, yet seeing none. With this knowledge at her disposal, she would lead the house of Falmark for years. Her words carry heavy weight in Haven, right along side as much weight as [[Jasmine Rose|'Jasmine Rose']], who Friede gladly serves under. Over time, Oakham would grow, and one family that moved to the area, in hopes of being able to train in the fields that which the Great Hero of Haven [[Darius Falmark|'Darius Falmark']] once trained, hoping it would sharpen their skills faster, better than others. This family would gain quite the house and network within the town, known as the Lionseye house. Granted the title of minor nobles, Friede would end up falling in love with a man from the 11th generation of the [[House Lionseye|'House Lionseye']]. It is here that she would take some time off from dealing with the duties of a paladin, for she would come to bear two children with this man, the first born being a son, [[Roland Falmark|'Roland Falmark']], the second, a daughter, Trisha Falmark. After remembering the story of her mother, she would become fearful of the process known as childbirth, but her husband would have the preparations made for each birth, that she would be as comfortable as she could be. In the end, both were easy on her, where she would go back to a full fledged Paladin when Trisha would reach 4 years of age. Since the birth of Roland and Trisha, Friede has been hard at work within Haven, Oakham, and the world in general. With coming back to being a paladin of Sarenrae, the temple took her with opens arms. She would be allowed a position within the Haven military again, being a Field Marshal within Haven. She has no qualms with Jasmine being the High Commander. It has been noted upon her friends though, even Jasmine, that some grey hair has started to show within her mahogany hair. She takes them with pride, seeing that she might be starting to age a little more now, all be it slowly. She was last seen on a battlefield of Jiyu being carried off by the supposed Monkey King over his shoulder. Her current location is unknown as is her status. Appearance Friede has a kind face, one that is welcoming to all she speaks to and sees. Her face is fair, overflowing with youth almost. If one were too tell you her age, you would think she an elf, but is human. Her hair, mahogany in color, flows down to the middle of her back. Her eyes, sapphire in color, are calm, gentle, when looking at those she cares for. Those that see these eyes in battle, see a fire burning passionately within. She wheres armor that brandishes the crest of [[House Falmark|'House Falmark']] and the symbol of Sarenrae. She is seen wearing this full-plate everywhere she travels, rarely seen in any other garb. For those that see her in regular or regal clothing, she holds herself high and well, arms toned from the practice. She has a build to her, bigger than most women, but not big enough for it to be a problem for her. Personality Friede has strong connections when it comes to family and friends. She would drop whatever she is doing to go rescue or help those she loves that are in need. Her voice comes loud for when it is needed, be it to spur morale, leading a training session, or just being round those that she adores. Cordial, merciful, and sometimes egotistical, she stands tall with open arms. She is rather adamant when it comes to her deity, Sarenrae. She prays everyday so that those she meets will not be so viscous and willing to talk it out. Though adamant with this, she also appears to hide some side of her faith, seeming to maybe worship more than just Sarenrae. Friends Jasmine Rose - After growing up around her, she would later befriend the High Commander of Haven. [[House Lionseye|'House Lionseye']] - After watching the house grow from a few simple people wanting to grow their sword skills, to becoming a minor noble house, she considers all those of the house a friend. Enemies Friede has no enemies, but if the one who killed her father was still alive, she may make that foe her enemy. Aspirations Due to how long she has lived, Friede now wishes to watch her children grow in life, maturity, and hopefully see grandchildren. She also wishes to live with her husband for as long as she can. Category:NPC